Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, typically include one or more machine controllers that control the power machines in response to physical inputs from an operator. The machine controllers can include, for example, a carrier controller and an attachment controller. For control of many types of attachments, for instance a backhoe attachment for a skid steer loader or other type of power machine carrier, separate sets of operator controls are used to control the carrier (power machine) and the attachment.
In some conventional power machines with backhoe (or other) type attachments, a second set of controls for the backhoe (or other attachment) are positioned outside of the operator compartment. In still other conventional power machines, a second set of controls for the backhoe (or other attachment) are provided in the operator compartment by entering the second set of controls through the front operator entry. This does not allow for enclosed cab operation, resulting in little if any climate control of the immediate operator area. This can also drastically reduce work area visibility due to the control system positioning.